The Tale of Sanctuaryland
by HuggyBears
Summary: We know that Sanctuary means so much for you/us, but we coudn't help. Funny Fairy Tale is here.   Warning: We are sure, you have never read something like that.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TALE OF SANCTUARYLAND**

Once apon a time far far away behind thirty three rivers, there was a kingdom called Sanctuaryland. This kingdom was different from the others because people were growing old very slowly. In the middle of this big land there was a huge building, the head place, called Sanctuary. Everyone who had a chance to meet the family who lived in Sanctuary knew that they all were really strange. Gregory Magnus, his wife Patricia and their daughter Helen. Helen had long blond hair, blue eyes in colour of the sky and pale white skin. She looked stunning. She was already prepared for marriage, she was almost 20 years old.

Gregory and Patricia had a really great marriage but one day a terrible thing happened?. Patricia fell ill and died. It was the beginning of a dark time. All kingdom felt the sadness of Magnus family.

This time of Sadness lasted only 33 years. After this time Gregory Magnus remarried. Everyone in the kingdom thought it was a little too quick?. Patricia had only died 33 years ago. How could he marry another woman? Gregory's new wife wasn't beatiful or smart, on contrary she was total bitch. Her name was Dana Whitcomb. Nobody in kingdom knew that Dana had a secret life. She was a leader of The Cabal, a secret group of people who were doing bad things. They were like NID in Sanctuaryland.

As much as she hated to live in Sanctuary, she was getting used to it. By the way, Dana had a great helper. The magic mirror. She was standing in front of it every day in the morning and asking questions about herself.

Selfish bastard.

The magic mirror didn't tell her the truth anytime but it had its own thoughts.

From this moment when Gregory married Dana, Helen wasn't happy. Even if she loved her father so much, she didn't spend the wedding day with him.

Gregory and Dana seemed to be really happy but they just seemed to act that way and that was the problem. Gregory fell ill just like his ex-wife Patricia but he told it to nobody. The Queen Dana was satisfied with her life and she thought that Helen will never be that beatiful as she. The Queen was wrong she was never beatiful and from the moment she came into kingdom she was the ugliest person in Sanctauryland. One day the magic mirror got angry and told her truth.

"You are the ugliest person in Sanctuaryland! Helen was and will be the most beatiful person alive, you can't change that, you bitch!" The Queen Dana went nuts and broke the magic mirror. She didn't care that she would have 33 years of shame, she was thinking to herself.

"I will kill Helen ... or maybe I can wait for first dragon that will come around and I will give her to him. What a genius idea!" The only problem of this genius idea was Helen's father.

The Queen didn't have to do anything though, things were solved in no time. There was no doctor who could help Gregory so after a couple of days, Gregory died. People suspected Dana of murder. But they were so afriad of her to do something to save Helen and the whole kingdom.

Everything in Sanctuaryland went wrong. Almost everybody was hungry, thirsty, and ill. It seemed that the new Queen wasn't able to keep the kingdom alive. Dana started to blame Helen that she is the one who caused all these problems.

And that was the moment when Queen Dana got another genius idea. Helen was the problem and she had to solve it, she was Queen after all, it was her duty. Dana went to Cabal with a request. In 9 days and 9 hours they had to find a dragon that would eat Helen. Cabal had no choice, Dana was their leader, they had to do what she wanted them to. The Cabal went on for their "Dragon hunt". They had walked for 3 days and 3 hours without break, water, food and frankly they really needed a shower. At the beginning of 4th day they had finally reached Dragonland.

They could see a big cave and when they came closer, they were able to hear the Dragon's breath. He was approaching them.

„How dare you disturb me?" Dragon screamed and all members of the Cabal group fell down on their asses. Really strong winds were comming from the cave and the Dragon kept getting closer and closer to them.

„Our Queen Dana has sent us to find you," one man said.

„Why?" Dragon asked a question.

„She wants you to kidnap or kill our princess, Helen Magnus," another man continued.

„Why should I do that," the Dragon asked.

„She is very beautiful and ... yummy, believe me. You will like her," one man was trying to convince him.

The man was kinda stupid, he was member of The Cabal. What would you expect from Cabal men? He took a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the dragon.

"Look at her, I told you she is yummy and there is her secret website written on backside of the photo. The website is someting like a diary of her soul," he gave the photo to the dragon.

"You can keep it if you want." the man said. The dragon was the smartiest dragon from the whole Dragonland but he was lonely and Helen was pretty. He started to think.

"They want from me to eat her but I don't have to do that, I can take her to my cave and she can live here with me. She can cook small children for me, she can massage my six feet and after some time I can ask her to marry me." And Helen will have no choice, she will have to marry John the Dragon.

As much as the men from The Cabal hated Helen, they weren't able to imagine her as Dragon's wife. They felt sorry for her.

„Ok, deal," one man said, he and his friends jumped on their horses.

„And one last thing. Dana wants you to do that as soon as possible," the head man said and they all went away.

Dragon stayed on the same place and he was looking at Helen's photo.

„How can she fall in love with me?" he was asking.

„It doesn't matter, I will make her if it is necessary!" he added, his wings stretched and the heavy dragon became airbone. Poor Helen. She didn't know what kind of life is awaiting her. The dragon was the ugliest one in all of Dragonland. He was the only Dragon who lived there. His two heads could terrified everybody, they were bald and they reflected the sunlight, his feet could crush everything, his mucous skin was cold and shiny.

He is flying, flying, flying, and he is singing to himself: „Just keep flying, just keep flying."

Finally he reached Sanctuaryland. Sanctuary was the first thing he saw. Helen was on the top of a tower when in the distance she saw a black dot that was singing. As the dot was approaching she heard a song.

"Just keep flying..."

In that moment she realized that it was John the Dragon. She started to scream: „Oh my Omadesala, It's John the Dragon. He was on my website."

Helen turned around and she wanted to escape but she found out that someone locked her on the tower.

„It had to be Dana!" Helen was speaking to herself.

At the other side of the door Dana was laughing.

The Dragon landed on the tower, he took Helen under his wing and they both flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello our awesome readers_. We are here with next part of this crazy fairy tale and we hope you will like it. There are things that make you smile or laugh in this part. Enjoy it and let us know what you think about it. All reviews ( positive and negative ) are appreciated. Sammie and Tina.

**_P.S_**._ Thanks to Yamiisane for correction._

* * *

**The Tale of Sanctuaryland**

_Chapter II_

Somewhere over the rainbow, brave knight Nikola Tesla was riding his black horse. Wind was ruffling his hair when suddenly on the horizon he saw a tower. He stopped his horse and started to watch the tower. Something was happening there. It was from a far but Nikola could clearly see something. A girl was fighting with a dragon. The girl was fighting just like Lara Croft but in one second she lost everything. The dragon took the girl under his wings and flew away with her.

The wind got stronger and a little photograph appeared in front of Nikola. He jumped down from his horse and picked up the photo from the ground. His gaze focused on the woman who was staring on him from the picture.

„She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he was talking to himself.

He turned over the photo and when he saw a link to a website, he took his laptop and wrote the address in the search program. He was using Mozilla, by the way.

It took a while for him to finish reading. He found out a lot of things about Helen Magnus and he actually wanted to know more.

He jumped back on his horse and switched on his GPS. Nikola was modern man so he just had to have the new GPS on his horse and as a bonus the GPS had the voice of Amanda Tapping. He asked his GPS where he is. "Well, well, well my GPS where am I?" In one second he got an answer, "My lord Tesla, you are near Sanctuaryland. Just go straight ahead by this road." Now lord Nikola knew where he was.

33 minutes later

Nikola got to the city. Whole city was veiled in black. Suddenly the wind got stronger again and a poster appeared in front of Nikola. There was face of that bald dragon who kidnapped the Lara Croft from the tower. The Lara Croft was a princess. Yes a princess of this kigdom. Her name was Helen Magnus. A beautiful name for the most beautiful woman.

„Hello, who rules this kingdom?" Nikola asked the first man he met.

„The witch Dana Whitcomb, she is in the palace," man answered and went away. Nikola's curiosity was too big to let him be calm, he had to go to the palace now. He was hungry and thirsty, but he couldn't wait any longer.

When his horse stopped in front of the gate to the palace, Nikola jumped down from his horse and started to shout.

„Hello, anybody there? I am Nikola Tesla, the prince of Electroland."

Nikola was in shock when he saw Dana for the first time. She was so ugly. His body shaked and he hardly swallowed. He didn't like her and he wished for the early end. Just get the information and get the hell out of here.

Dana forgot to put her make up on. She didn't expect to have a quest. Not a man quest. Nikola Tesla. Prince Nikola Tesla from Electroland. "He is so cute." Dana thought to herself. She offered her hand to Nikola. Nikola had no chance. He was really hungry and he needed Dana's help. He needed some food and that damn information.

Dana was secretly admiring him. Two buttons on his armor were unbottoned so she could see his chest. She had to bit her lip. "Cute prince..." She said to herself. She thought that Nikola didn't hear her but he did. He knew that every woman in 3km in every direction from him were falling for him. But his eyes and heart belonged only to the one woman. Helen. He really liked that name.

Dana led Nikola to a quest room.

Nikola started to protest, he didn't want to stay in palace he just wanted

to know one little piece of information.

Door closed. Dana pushed Nikola against wall and whispered into his ear.

„I want you to be my prince," she said but answer didn't come.

Nikola tried to push her away, her breath was like .. uhm .. you don't wanna know.

„I need your help," Nikola asked.

„Why does everybody want me only because they need my help?" she was angry now. Her brown eyes went black and her hair raised. As he said before, she looked like the witch.

„I am not afraid of you, if you want me to be," Nikola tried to be as impolite as he could be.

„You are not supposed to be afraid of me, I want you to love me," Dana was hopeless. She didn't know what to do to make him fall in love with her.

She had powers but there was only one thing she wasn't able to play with.

Love.

„I am here to save Helen Magnus," Nikola said and when he saw Dana's face, he almost regretted that he had asked her.

"You are not going to convince me, I need some information," Nikola tried to stay on topic.

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?" He was tired of listening to her.

"You are going to go through a very hard thing if you go to save the bitch Helen."

"Ok, look, if my GPS was as useless as you, I would throw it away. I can't throw you away so please, stop annoying me with your speech and tell me where Helen is!" Nikola's polite part was gone, he wanted to rip her body appart, but he still needed these damn information.

Dana was really hopeless. There was only one thing that she could do. Nikola was brave knight so if she would be in danger he had to save her. It's his duty.

It took Dana only 3 seconds to decide what to do. She passed away.

Nikola looked at her. " Hey lady, are you really that stupid as you are ugly or is it only me ?." Nikola crossed Dana and went down the corridor.

"This palace seems to be huge, there has to be some stuff." As he thought that an elf appeared in front of him. "I'm Dobby, the house elf." Shock appeared on Nikola's face but again in 3 seconds it was gone. This was fairy tale after all so why Dobby can't be in?

"Hey, so you are house elf right?" Nikola asked. "Yes I am, and I can see that you are thirsty." Dobby said and suddenly a glass of wine appeared in his hand.

He gave it to Nikola. "Ow thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed in front of him.

" I need one information and I kinda hoped that you can help me." Nikola asked again.

Dobby just smirked and waited for his question.

"There is one woman ..." Dobby interupted him. "Her name is Helen and John the Dragon kidnapped her. That witch Dana Whitcoomb hired him to kill her."

Dobby was a smart house elf and before Nikola could say „rescue mission" he told him everything he wanted to know.

„Dobby, you are awesome, if I could take you with me to my kingdom, I would do it without hesitation," Nikola said and his thoughts flew away. He saw his own wedding day, how he is standing next to his wife, Helen Magnus. Big smile of happiness had showed on his lips.

„I have to go, thank you for information, dear friend."  
„If you need me, just call my name, ok?" Dobby added, his fingers made a weird noise and the whole elf disappeared. Oh, not the whole. One ear stayed on the ground.

„I hope he will notice one day..." Nikola said, he found his horse, turned on the GPS and went away from the palace.

As he was riding his horse, he approached a big forest. There was an information board by side. The board was notifing that the forest was magical and full of creepy creatures. There were three posters on the board too. On the top of every poster was written WANTED and then each poster showed a face. On the first poster was hairy guy, on the second one was wolf and on the third one was a girl in a blue hood but she was different than the other too, she was holding dynamite. Nikola narrowed his eyebrows. „Strange ..." He said to himself.

But again brave prince Nikola had no choice if he wanted to save Helen he had to go through this forest. Well, his GPS told him that.

It took him only thirty minutes when he reached the middle of the forest.

There was a big meadow. Everything would be ok except one thing. A hairy creature was laying in the middle of the meadow and was enjoying the sunlight. And the weirdest thing was that the creature was singing.

„Take me where the Sun is shining..." a song was resounding all around.

When the creature noticed Nikola, he got up and prepared to fight.

„Who are you?" Nikola asked.

„I am not going to hurt you, I am just passing through," he added.

„Oh my Omadesala, you are Nikola Tesla!" the creature screamed and run towards to him.

„How do you..." Nikola wanted to ask but the creature interupted his speech.

„How do I know you?" the creature added.

„Ehm, I can speak with birds and they had told me, that you were going to save us all," the creature explained everything.

"Save you? What? Why would I do that?" Shock appeared on Nikolas face.

"I'm not here to save you, I want to save a Queen of my heart. Helen Magnus."

Hairy creature shook his head.

"No, Nikola you are here to save us. We were waiting for you." Nikola took a step back from this creature. Something was really weird on this situation.

Well, this whole situation was hilarious.

He was standing in the middle of meadow talking with hairy creature, that had by the way no clothes.

"Focus Nikola ..." Hairy creature told him.

Nikola's thoughts were with Helen all the time.

He had no time for saving this creepy place.

He jumped back on his horse and went away from that meadow.

Nikola got back to the forest. His GPS was showing him that now he was only 33km away from the end of this forest. Again as Nikola was riding his horse through the forest something happend. A girl with blue hood appeared in front of him. "Hey I'm Kate and you are Nikola right?" The girl said. "Bloody Hell. How is possible that everyone in this damn forest knows me?" Nikola asked that girl.

"Hairy creature told us." Nikola almost fell from his horse. "Hairy creature?" He started to look around. He didn't want to meet that hairy thing again, he saw the creature once and he knew that for the rest of his life he will have nightmares.

Nikola wanted to change subject. He realized that Kate is holding a basket. "If I may I ask what do you have in your basket?" Without hesitation Kate answered.

"Dynamite, you want some?" Nikola pulled his eyes out and in 3 seconds he was back on his horse and as quick as it was possible he ran away.

When Nikola was riding his horse, he realized that he could've taken some of the dynamite Kate offered to him, it could be a great weapon against the dragon.

„What a shame!" he spoke to himself.

He thought that this madness was away, he met the hairy creature, blue hood and now, he hoped for calm ride. He was wrong.

As he was riding his horse through the forest, next hairy creature quickly run towards to him.

„Oh my hairy Omadesala!" Nikola said and took out his Excalibur. Now he was ready to fight and die in the name of Helen Magnus.

„Hey dude, what's going on?" a wolf asked when he stopped in front of Nikola's horse. The horse seemed to be in shock. His big eyes were bigger and his legs were shaking.

"D..u..de?" Nikolas voice was shaking, but he didn't know if it was from the shock that the wolf can speak or from that his horse was shaking.

Again Nikola jumped off his horse and stood in front of the wolf.

"What are..."

The wolf interrupted him. "I'm not a thing ok dude? I'm HAB and my name is Henry."

The wolf told him. "

I'm ..." Nikola was interrupted agian. "Yes, Yes you are Nikola, whole forest is talking about you." Henry started to look around. "Are you searing for something?" Nikola asked again. "As a matter of fact yes I am searching for a girl. Her name is Kate and she is wearing blue hood, did you see her?" Henry asked.

"Oh the girl with dynamite?" Henry nodded. "Yes I saw her, she looked pretty scary with the dynamite." Nikola said. "She always looks scary."

Henry told to Nikola. "Don't ya know where is she?" Henry asked. "Yes just got straight ahead for 3 metres, then turn 3 times right and 6 times left ... again go straight ahead for 9 metres and after that turn the 3rd turn on right." Nikola was pretty satisfied with his answer but the wolf?

"Uh-uhuh ok. Thank you." Henry thanked him and ran away. Nikola was left alone again.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. As we promised we are here with a new part of the story. We hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the last chapter.

P.S. Thanks again Yamiisane for correction.

* * *

**The Tale of Sanctuaryland**

_Chapter 3_

„Let me go!" Helen was screaming.

„I don't know what you want from me!" she said and ran away from the dragon. Helen was scared. She didn't know what to do, how to act with the dragon, how to speak with him. Wait a moment. Speak? But dragons can't speak. Oh my Omadesala.

„I want you to marry me and be my wife," the dragon said and he came closer to her. He closed his eyes and he waited for a kiss.

„Oh, you are crazy, do you think that my kiss will change you into an awesome prince? You are a fool." Helen said and choose a place next to a fireplace.

John started to jump up and down.

"Why are you acting like a small child ... " Helen made a pause

"Sorry, why are you acting like a small dragon?" Helen stood up and looked into his eyes. If he wasn't a 21 foot tall dragon they would look on each other face to face.

"STOP IT!" Helen yelled on John. For one second it looked like John is not going to stop but then he stopped and sat by a fireplace next to Helen. He took out something. Helen was shocked, first thing what came into her mind was that he is going to kill her but then again she realized that it's not a weapon it's a book. He gave it to her.

"My mum used to read from that book to me." Helen opened the book. It was book of fairy tales.

"My favourite fairy tale was the one about Will." Helen looked confused.

"You don't know the fairy tale about Will the Rapunzel?" No answer from Helen so John started to explain.

"Will was a prince and he was trapped in tower, he had long golden hair and everyday as he was combing his hair he was hoping that one day someone will rescue him."

Helen was in a huge shock now. "... and you know sometimes I was feeling like Will and this cave is like the tower and ..." Helen interrupted him. " and you always imagined that you have gold hair?" She said with laugh. In that moment John realized that he made a mistake and he started to breath fire all around him.

„Don't be rude, John. I will never be happy with you, you will never be happy with me, because I will never be happy because I won't spend my lifetime with you!"  
„Stop babbling!" John said and his eyes were full of anger.

„There were always happy endings in these fairy tales, so one happy ending is waiting for us!" he said and smirked.

„But all of them were happy because the princess ended in the arms of young, nice, yummy, kind, funny prince." Helen was daydreaming about her possible husband.

„Hey, it's me. It's totally me!" the dragon said and kneeled down, took Helen's hand and looked into her eyes.

„Will you marry me?"

„Did you listen to me? I told you I wouldn't marry you. I am not in love with you. You are the most stubborn dragon!"

" ... and you are the most stubborn princess!" John yelled at her.

He took her up so now they were really looking into each others eyes.

Blue ones into dark red ones.

John opened his mouth and he was about to tell something but Helen was first.

"Ou dragon, have you ever tried a tik tak or menthos?

Your breath smells like ..."

She didn't know, for there were not words describing that horrible smell. Johns eyes changed, there was no anger in them now.

They changed they colour into black and as he started to speak his voice was loud.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Helen just looked on him and then she started to play with her nails. John started to breath fire around him once again.

When Helen was done she looked up on him.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" John started to scream and run deeper into his cave.

As he approached the end Helen could see a bed.

It was king sized bed.

"Oh my Omadesala, I'm in trouble."

Meanwhile Nikola was riding his horse towards to the big cave, his GPS broke down.

„Oh crap!" he was swearing.

„Why now, why me?" Nikola said and he started to beat the little machine.

„I am going to loose myself here without you, my little saviour."

When he realized that his GPS stopped working, he threw it away.

GPS fell down on the ground and high „Ouch" sounded.

„What is it?" he aksed.

„We are little ants and you just broke our house!"

„Ok, next ability I didn't know about. I can speak with animals."

„If you help us, we can help you!" one ant said and went on the little hill to see Nikola.

„I am searching for a beautiful princess Helen and for the dragon who kidnaped her," Nikola said and kneeled down to be able to hear the little ant.

„If you help us to build our house, I can show you the way."

„Ok, deal."

After a short moment, Nikola jumped on his horse and waited for the direction.

„Go to hell!" sounded from the ant-hill.

„What?" Nikola asked. He wasn't sure if it was the direction or just impolite gesture.

„Oh, sorry it wasn't for you. Go to the west around the trees there.." the little ant showed him the way.

.."you will find a big stone and then you will have to turn to right," the antadded and dissapeared into the ant-hill.

"Go to the west around the trees ... big stone ... turn to right." Nikola repeated to himself. "Ok." He told to himself.

As the little ant said he went to west, where he found the trees, after a short time he found the big stone and when he turned to right he nearly run into big board.

DRAGONLAND, the board was saying.

"I'm coming my lady ..." Nikola sang.

It took him only a few moments to find what he was looking for. Well, there was no other chance. A big cave standing in the middle of nothing. Ok not really nothing ... A big cave standing in middle of desert. By a side of the cave there was mailbox. John the Dragon, the mailbox was saying. Nikola jumped of his horse and entered the cave.

"Lucy, I'm hoooome?" No answer. Not that Nikola was expecting one but it was strange.

He looked around.

There was nice furniture in this cave, Nikola could see that the sofa was by Versace. As Nikola was looking he saw a fireplace and something was lying there,

It was opened book.

"Book of fairy tales ?" Nikola made a lil pause.

"Will the Rapunzel?" He shook his head.

"Something is definitely wrong with this dragon." Nikola started to list in the book when suddenly he heard a scream.

That scream belonged to a woman. "Noooooooo." Nikola could hear.

"I'm coming ..." He yelled and took out his Excalibur.

As he was comming closer to the place where the „nooo" came from, he was scared more and more. He wasn't scared of the dragon, he was afraid of Helen. „What is he doing with her? Is she alright?" he was speaking to himself.

The cave doesn't seem to be as small as he thought when he saw this place for the first time. It was huuuuge!

„Oh, it has to be huge. The dragon is huuuuge too." He was still speaking to himself.

„Helen Magnus?" Nikola shouted and waited for an answer. But when he saw, what he saw, he actually knew that the answer will never come. Helen was tied up to the wall and the dragon was standing in front of her.

„Who are you and what are you doing here, you little elf?" John asked him and his big feet comming closer and closer.

„Let her go, or I will call the police!" Nikola said.

„Oh no, police would be useless, I will kill you by myself!" Nikola added.

"You will kill me? YOU WILL KILL ME?" John was laughing.

"Oh please, you gotta be kidding me." John smirked and with his large hand, took Nikola and threw him away.

"Oh poor prince." Helen thought and she started to admire him. He was the one.

The young, nice, yummy, kind, funny prince.

He could be her husband.

Nikola hit the wall behind Helen. He fell right in front of her.

He looked into her eyes.

"She is the right one." He thought and kiss her on cheek.

Helen melted. His lips ... "Awwwww." That was the only Helens thought.

"How you dare to kiss my princess?" John yelled.

„Should I kiss you first? Oh come on. Or should I ask you for permission? Oh come on." Nikola was playing with the dragon.

When he was sure, that John wasn't close to him, he jumped to Helen and kissed her again.

„Sqqqquuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee!" Helen was screaming. Cuteness overload. He was perfect. He was the one from her dreams, who always saved her. She was falling desperately in love with him. If it was possible, there would be hearts in her eyes. Oh wait, everything is possible in this fairy tale.

Helen's eyes was filling with red hearts and her heart was beating so fast.

Another „Sqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee," came through her mouth.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everybody_. The _time of sadness_ is here. We are here with the last part of our _crazy, insane fairytale_. And finally, you will see some **Teslen stuff**.

Thanks again to **Yamiisane** for correction, we are glad you survived our craziness and our mistakes, even if we didn't make them so often.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and we will be more then happy to see your reviews, positive and also negative.

And just because _we love_ our readers, we would like to tell you, that this story _isn't_ our last one. We have ideas for two stories, _at least_ :)

Your huggybears, **Tina** and **Sammie**.

* * *

**The Tale of Sanctuaryland**

_Chapter IV_

The dragon took Nikola and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey when I asked if I should kiss you first I was just joking." John started to laugh when something cut him. His third right foot was cut. It was Nikola's Excalibur.

"Hey look you genius, I have your sword. How do you wanna kill me hm?"

Nikola thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't know but I'm 100% sure that somehow I will kill you. After all this is Teslen fairy tale so me and this sexy princess will end up together."

He blinked on Helen.

"Look Johnny, you are the dragon and you know how dragons in fairy tales end up, don't you?" John closed his eyes, he looked like he is thinking. After a second he opened his eyes and looked at Nikola.

"They always end up with the sexy princess, my mum used to told me that."

Nikola shook his head.

"No you fool, your mum lied to you." Nikola told him.

Again John's eyes changed their color from dark red to black.

„You look scary, yes, but I am not afraid of you," Nikola said and until he managed to say „one" his panties fell down and Helen was able to see his fabulous legs.

„Bloody squuueeeee!" Helen used her expression for cuteness overload again.

But upgrated one.

„Ouch," Nikola said and he tried to get his pants on the right place.

John wanted to fight but Nikola raised his hand and stopped him.

„Wait a moment, I have to arrange my pants!" he said and John was waiting.

He was just waiting and waiting. Are you suprised? Nikola was a candidate for the biggest metrosexual man in the Sanctuaryland, Elektroland and Dragonland too. Helen was crazy about him.

If it was possible then the thunders would fly all around the cave and the only thought in John's mind was: If looks could kill. Yeah if looks really could kill then Nikola would be dead. But that would be possible only in the case that this Fairy tale would be about John and Helen and we would give John the power but this is Teslen so ?

When Nikola finally arrange his pants he looked on John. He could feel the anger and the jealous. Again they were standing face to face. Black eyes were scaning Nikola. "He don't have a chance!" John thought.

Nikola was without his sword now the only thing he had was his charm and his numbers on the other side John was big, he could breath fire, fly and his feet could crash everything.

Who will win ?

„Ok let's continue this." Nikola said.

Tension between them was so big that you could cut it. Colours of their eyes were changing so quickly and even Helen wasn't able to figure the situation out. For this moment, she was happy to be tied up. Her facial expression was speaking for itself.

John threw the sword away and opened his mouth.

"I am going to kill you with my bare hands!"

"Wait a moment. I know a better way to handle this situation!" Nikola said and the best idea ever came to his mind.

"Show me, you genius!" John said ironically.

After a moment, both of them were sitting around a small table and Nikola pulled out a packet of playing cards from his pocket.

"Do you know poker?" Nikola asked because he wasn't sure the dragon knew this game.

"Do you think I am some kind of "oldschool" dragon?

"Ok, I just aksed, I wanted to be certain! I don't know what to expect from a dragon I am playing cards with. That is for the first time."

"Well they say the first one's always the hardest. They say that."

"Who say that?" Nikola was confused.

"Oh my Jack The Ripper, what they are teaching you in school these days?" John asked but from confused Nikola he wasn't expecting answer.

"So what's the prize for a winner?" John added.

Confused face of Nikola suddenly changed. He looked on Helen. She was so sexy when she was tied up.

"That's obvious. Helen is the prize." Nikola smirked.

"Oh what a sexy evil smirk." Helen thought.

" ... and what will happen to the one who loses?"John asked.

" Oh you mean what will happen to you when you will lose?" again Nikola looked on Helen and smirked.

"Well, Johnny loser you will let us leave, but I want you to see how kind I am, so I will give you my laptop and I will turn webcamera on and quess what you will see on the screen?"

He started to laugh but soon he had to stop because of ...

"NIKOLA TESLA!" Helen yelled on him.

"Ok,ok my dear. I have to do what lady says, so I won't leave you my laptop here. Sorry." Nikola shrugged.

"Oh please stop it!" John shouted. "You will never win I played poker with your mom when you wasn't even bored, and I have to tell you something she was loser just like you."

"STOP INSULTING MY MOM !" Two angry men were looking on each other.

Well, one angry man and one angry dragon.

"Shall we begin?" Nikola asked when he calmed himself down.

It was fight for life. Who will win? Who will lose? They were fighting like ... ehum ... man and dragon!

Cards were flying around. Helen was confused. Nikola was smirking. John was smirking too. One of them has to bluff, but who? Helen felt like on tennis game. She was looking on Nikola, then on John, then on Nikola, on John, on Nikola, on John ...

and then the moment came.

"All in." Nikola said. John just nodded but he thought the same. "All in." Everything or nothing. John put his card down. Somehow he felt he won. Nikola did the same and quess what ? They both were smiling.

"I WON!" John shouted. "No I WON!" Nikola shouted back on him.

"But how you could won, look at my cards?" John said.

"Yeah I'm looking at them, and I can see that you lost."

"That's impossible!" "Hey if you don't believe go and take a look on wikipedia, she will tell you the same. I WON!" Evil smirk appeared on Nikola's face again.

"I'm the best, I'm the best!" Nikola was shouting and dancing.

It was a happy dance.

Nikola was feeling like in paradise. He actually didn't know where he is going, what he is doing. He just knew, he have won the best prize ever.

The famous, most beautiful woman, Helen Magnus. He was so proud of himself, he was smiling from ear to ear.

He didn't pay attention that John was angry, that he was breathing fire from his mouth, that he wanted to kill him. He was the winner.

He came closer to Helen and set her free from the chains she had around her wrists. Helen wasn't the kind of person who would hesitate so she jumped in his arms and hugged him.

„Thank you for saving me, my hero!" she said. Finally, Nikola could feel her breath on the skin of his neck, he could feel the perfume of her hair and he could even touch them. He was happy.

„I so envy you, I want to find my life partner too!" John was hopeless. He couldn't stand the view of two loving people, so he got up from the ground and went toward to exit from the cave.

„Hey, wait a moment. I know a great site where you can look for someone to love!" Helen said and she looked into Nikola's eyes. Nikola kissed her lips softly and let Helen go. He actualy knew what Helen would do.

Helen took the laptop and wrote a name of website called .com and she gave the laptop to John. I hope you will find someone.

„Ok, honey, I think it's time to leave." Nikola said and took Helen's hand. They went out from the cave and Nikola jumped on his horse. Helen rised her hand and Nikola helped her to jump on the horse. She took a seat in front of him, Nikola embraced her and they began their way to Sanctuaryland.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Days gone by and our happy couple reached Sanctuaryland. As they entered the city they saw people dancing. It was a party. Well, the whole party looked like the one from Madagascar. Nikola and Helen jumped of the horse when Nikola started to sing.

"I like to move it, move it, I like to move it ..." Helen just smiled and dragged him through a crowds of happy people. Obviously they were drunk because they didn't even notice that their princess came back. Helen was scaning the crowds. She was trying to find someone who would be able to tell her what happend here.

She could see nobody.

"Bloody hell ..." Nikola took her hand and now he was dragging her through the crowds.

He was scanning just like Helen before but he had succes. On corner of the Abnormal street, was standing one little boy.

"Hey junior, can you tell us what happend here?" The boy smiled and answered.

"Hi I'm Alexei and you are? and you?" He pointed on Helen.

"Oh I know you, you are our lost princess Helen Magnus, but I can see that you are not lost anymore. What happened? Who saved you? Did everyone already tell ya what happend here?" The boy was still smiling. Helen and Nikola changed confused looks.

"Hey, Alexei I'm Nikola, prince from Electroland and yes this is Helen Magnus and no we don't know what happened," again Nikola looked on Helen, he wanted to make sure he answered all the Alexei questions. Alexei was still smiling.

"You really don't know what happend here?" They shooke their heads. "Hey where were you last days?" Now Alexei shook his head.

"Look our witch ... ehm ... I mean our Queen Dana is dead! Isn't that great?"

Helen and Nikola were without words, but they weren't sure if it was because of luck or because of ... ehm ... yeah it was because of luck.

"What happend to her?" Helen asked with smile. She didn't care she was just curious.

"Oh do you know the website .com? After one prince left her here few weeks ago she registered herself there but she had no luck but few days ago she got lucky. One very handsome prince wrote her that he will arrive and take her into her kigdom, but it was noone else than John The Dragon, hahahaha." Nikola joined Alexei in laughing.

"John was here?" Helen asked. "Yes he was, he landed on north tower. Dana went to him. She thought that the prince wants to be romantic and he wants to rescue her from the tower. Just like Shrek saved Fiona, you know, but in moment she saw that it's John the Dragon she jumped from that tower and killed herself."

"...and what about John?" Helen asked in little worrying tone.

"You know the old pub Dragonia what's beyond the town ? John flew there, he was mubling something about he wants to get drunk."

"Yeah I know the pub, they have a dragon there, I think she is a barmaid there ..." Helen needen't to continue. Now everything was understood.

"Alexei, can you do me a favour?" Nikola asked.

"Yes, sir what can I do for you?" "Go and tell everyone that their princess is back and there will by wedding in short time ok?" Alexei nodded and run away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

„Princess Helen, are you ready?" it sounded from a corridor of Sanctuary Palace. Helen was preparing herself for the biggest wedding that ever was in Sanctuaryland.

„Yes, I am." Helen answered and took a deep breath.

She was nervous, her body was shaking and when she imagined Nikola, in a black suit, she almost fainted.

Nikola was standing in front of the altar and he was waiting for his bride.

The door opened and Helen came in. She was wearing beautiful white wedding dress and she looked like an angel. Her eyes were ranging around and when she saw Nikola, only two word came to her mind.

„Smoking hot!" she thought.

She was approaching him slowly according to the music. Her eyes met with Nikola's eyes and when their hands finally touched, a thunder went over their bodies.

„As you can see, I am the master of thunder, and I was right. Opposites attract." Nikola said and his smile decorated his face.

A priest entered the temple.

„I know what you are up to say, but please, can you skip this part? Do you know what I mean?" Nikola said and he shook his head in the Helen's way.

The priest understood and asked them a question.

„Prince Nikola Tesla, will you marry Princess Helen Magnus, will you stand by her side till the death tear you apart?"

„Yes, I do!" Nikola answered.

„And Princess Helen Magnus, will you marry Prince Nikola Tesla, will you stand by his side till the death tear you apart?"

„Yes, I do!" Helen answered.

„Now you are one heart, soul and body. You can kiss the bride," the priest said and Nikola smirked.

„You don't need to ask me twice," Nikola added and he kissed Helen. He actually wanted to do it before, but he had to resist. Nothing was in his way. All people in the temple started to clap their hands and scream from joy.

Everybody in the Sanctuaryland was celebrating the biggest wedding (in history, they were drinking, eating, and they had fun. Nikola was the king of the party and Helen was the most beautiful woman. Nikola and Helen. Helen and Nikola. They were just meant to be together.

... and they lived happily ever after.

P.S. And we know it, becuase we were there.

**The End**


End file.
